The Understanding
by Janis B
Summary: The Gages and Walkers face the trials of their children growing up ***FINAL CHAPTER UP NOW***
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: This was written for the soul purpose of my entertainment. I lay no claim on Walker Texas Ranger or any of its characters. 

_Note to the Readers: _

The ages of the children are as follows: 

The Walker Children: 

Angela – 14 ½ years and Danny – 9 ½ years. 

The Gage Children: 

Chris – 13 years, Piper – 9 ½ years and Cat – 4 ½ years. 

The Trivette Children:

Marcus – 11 ½ years, Torrie – 8 ½ years and Simon – 3 ½ years 

_"The Understanding" _

Janis Boisclair 

jboisclair@rogers.com 

_~Chapter One~ _

_Love Lost_

"All right you two your mother isn't home yet so you get it in your bedroom and I'll sneak the rest of the supplies in," Gage was instructing his daughters as Piper stuffed the fur ball under her coat. 

"What if Buddy doesn't like him?" Cat was asking. 

"I'd be more worried about your mother then Buddy," their father retorted still trying to think up just exactly how he should approach his wife on this one. "Get moving before she gets here and finds out before we are ready to tell her," Gage urged them holding the door open for them to slip inside. 

Cat scurried across the kitchen Buddy raising his head up at the same time to watch what was going on. Next came Piper clutching tightly to the squirming kitten that was beneath her coat. The ears on the little Border collie perked up watching her run through the kitchen and down the hall. By the time Gage started across the kitchen with the cat food, dish, litter box and various toys Buddy was up circling his feet and barking. 

"Buddy go lie down," Gage ordered the dog who ignored him chasing behind him as he hurried down the hall to Piper and Cat's room. 

"Hurry Daddy before Buddy gets in," Cat cried anxiously banging the door shut behind him. 

"Oh Daddy he's so cute. I've always wanted a kitty. Thank you, thank you, thank you," Piper was crying standing on her bed so she could wrap her arms tightly around Gage's neck. 

"Yeah well you're welcome," Gage told her. He would have wrapped his arms around her too if he hadn't still been holding all the cat's accessories. "Now remember," he continued, "you let me break the news about the kitty to Mom." 

Both stood shaking their heads yes just as kitty made a jump and wild leap across the bed sending smiles and laughter to the faces of Piper and Cat. Yes and if the truth be told a smile had come across Gage's face as well. 

Buddy had resigned himself to lying outside the girls' door until he had a chance for further investigation, which wasn't going to be that long… In fact his ears had all ready perked up hearing Sydney's car pull in the driveway. 

The dog wasn't the only one to hear Syd's car pull up. "Cat Pipe here's Mom now you stay here with Kitty and let me try and smooth this over with her before we show her." Gage could hear Buddy barking knowing that Syd was home with Chris. 

"But Daddy what if she doesn't like Kitty," Piper was fretting Mom was tough but fair. 

"Leave Mom to me Honey," Gage tried to reassure Piper. 

She nodded her head yes letting her father kiss her brow before he moved towards the door. Before he could open the door he could hear his wife calling to their son. "Wait Chris lets talk about it." To which he replied, "I don't want to talk to you Mom," his door near slamming off their hinges behind him. 

"What the…" Gage muttered under his breath forgetting about the girls and Kitty as he opened the door and stepped into the hallway almost running right into Syd. 

"Angela has a boyfriend and it isn't Chris," Syd informed her husband. 

Gage gave a loud sigh and let his eyes travel to the ceiling his mind going to Emily Beckett as if it had happened yesterday. He was eleven and she was twelve and he was totally in love with her. Then she had met Peter Easton and he became yesterday's old news. "I'll talk to him Honey," Gage wistfully smiled at her giving her shoulder a small squeeze. 

Returning Gage's smile Syd turned to head back to the kitchen to begin getting dinner ready. 

Knocking gently on Chris' door Gage was met with, "Please go away Mom." 

"Chris it's me," Gage responded. "Can I come in please?" 

"I don't feel like talking Dad," Chris answered tears in his voice. 

"Maybe I could just sit with you for a little bit?" Gage persisted. 

The door finally opened Chris turning from his Dad to walk to the center of the room and just stand. 

Gage walked to the center of the room where his son stood he rested his hands on the boy's sagging shoulders. Chris turned sobbing into his father's arms. 

"I'm so sorry Chris I know how close you and Angela are…" 

"I love her Dad," Chris sobbed even harder letting his father pull him closer. 

"Oh Chris I know that you do." 

"But I thought she loved me too…" 

"Sometimes people's feelings change Chris even if ours don't…" Gage tried to explain knowing that the words had very little meaning for his son at this point. 

"It just hurts so much Dad," Chris said wiping his hand across his face. 

Gage had his arm around Chris' shoulder guiding them to the bottom bunk so that they could sit down and talk. Buddy had pushed the door of his master's room open with his nose and had come to rest his chin on Chris' toe. 

"At least you still love me," Chris mournfully told his dog. 

Gage couldn't help hide a smile even in spite of everything. 

"And you know the worst of it Dad?" Chris asked. 

"No what?" Gage answered. 

"She's bringing David to the picnic on Saturday," Chris explained more tears coming to his eyes. 

The Walkers were having a big picnic at the ranch a lot of different people from different ranger companies and the DA's office; it was a big deal for all of them. 

"Chris," was all Gage was able to say before they were interrupted by a loud crash and the unmistakeable yowl of a terrified animal. 

Buddy was up and barking, Cat and Piper where both yelling but above it all was the distinct voice of Sydney as she shouted out, "Fran-cis!" 

"I think Mom met Piper and Cat's new Kitty," Gage said as much to himself as Chris. 

_Later That Night…_

"Is he a sleep?" Syd asked watching Gage pull back the blankets and slide into bed with her. 

"Yeah I think the exhaustion finally took over," Gage answered his wife. He lay on his back staring up at the ceiling Syd beside him doing exactly the same thing. Even though they knew this was a part of growing up it was still hard to watch their son go through it. 

Chris' mind had been taken off of Angela for a few minutes while he played with the girls and Kitty watching his dad helped his mother put the drapes back up in the family room that the cat had torn down in his attempt to climb them. 

Sydney had picked up the cat holding it up against her as she lined up her daughters and her husband before handing out a warning. "This happens again and all three of you along with the cat will be out of here. Understand me?" she sternly warned. 

"Yes Mommy," Piper and Cat said in unison Piper running forward to retrieve Kitty from her mother. 

Gage went to put his arm around her when her hand shot out catching him in the chest and holding him at arms length. "I know you are behind this Gage," she challenged heated sparks in her eyes. 

"But Syd if you had been there…" 

"Don't go there Gage, you are going to pay and pay big time," she warned letting him give her cheek a quick peck. She had then turned and gone back into the kitchen leaving Chris and Gage alone again. Gage could tell Chris' thoughts had gone back to Angela with the sad expression that had crossed his face. 

Walking over to his son Gage once again put his arm around Chris' shoulder and gave him a hug holding on tight to him. "Would you like Mom to talk to Aunt Alex maybe see if Angela could wait for another time to ask David to a gathering…" 

"Nooo Dad please don't let Mom talk to Aunt Alex…" Chris cried out. "It's bad enough she doesn't want me as a boyfriend without Mom butting in." 

"I see your point," Gage agreed leading Chris into the dining room. 

The girls had talked non-stop about Kitty while Chris had sat quietly pushing his food around his plate with his fork. Finally after about half a dozen bites Chris told them he wasn't hungry and asked if he could be excused. Syd was going to object but caught Gage's eyes before he told Chris that would be fine and to put his plate in the sink. 

Cat seeing Chris hadn't finished his plate tried the same ploy hoping to play with Kitty. "No you may not be excused," Syd informed her daughter. 

"Chris didn't eat all his dinner," she protested loudly looking for Gage's support on the matter. 

"Sorry Puss you got me in enough trouble for one day you are going to have to do as your mother says," Gage replied watching the lower lip hang out. 

"It's not fair," she tried her last tactic to get out of eating her dinner. 

"No," her father corrected. "What isn't fair would be having to go to bed right now because we were arguing with Mom and Dad." 

Looking from her mother to her father and seeing she was in a loosing battle she picked up her spoon to begin shovelling the mashed potatoes home. 

Once dinner was finished, the kitchen tidied, the girls and Kitty tucked in for the night Syd had stopped by Chris' room. "Hey Honey can I come in for a minute," she greeted him sticking her head in the door as she spoke. 

"Sure Mom," Chris answered her. 

"Brought you some brownies," she smiled walking over to his desk with a plate of the squares and a glass of milk. 

"Thanks Mom but I'm not really that hungry," he began. 

"That's okay maybe you'll want some a little later," she replied setting the plate down. "Hey you know I'm really sorry that this had to happen to you." Getting no response she leaned down behind him and wrapped her arms around his neck before whispering, "Your Dad and I love you very much, we're both here for you okay." 

"I know Mom you and Dad are the very best." 

Syd had hugged him tighter before leaving him for the night. She had met Gage in the hall he had promised to get him lying down under the covers for the night. 

Syd reached her hand over and took Gage's in hers. "Maybe Chris and I could stay home tomorrow," Syd suggested. 

"Syd you'll definitely be missed if you stayed home. "Not just that I suggested that you could always talk with Alex about David waiting for another time to get to know everyone and Chris' exact words were please don't let Mom but in." 

"Mom but it," Syd cried out sitting straight up in bed turning to stare at Gage. 

"Syd I think he meant Alex too. I just think that he wants to solve this on his own without making it look like he came running to us," Gage tried to rationalize things for his wife and himself. "Man you know it has always been Chris and Angela I just never thought this would happen." 

"Angela has a year on Chris and she is in Jr. High," Syd sighed settling down against Gage lying across his arm. 

"You'd better close your eyes and get to sleep," Gage yawned. "I think we are in for a very long day tomorrow." Gage had never spoken truer words.

TBC 


	2. Judged By Your Family And Friends

_**~****Chapter Two~ **_

_**Judged By Your Family And Friends**_

The drive to the ranch seemed to take forever for everyone with the exception of Chris. He sat in the far backseat of the van wishing the day were over not just starting. Cat and Piper were almost out of the van before Gage had stopped it telling everyone about their new family member. 

Chris' eyes immediately searched out and found Angela like they always did only this time was different, this time she stood with a group of older kids, this time she stood beside David Preston holding his hand. 

Angela had met David through her mother. His father was on some committee that had to do with funding for the HOPE Center. Alex and Walker had invited Jenna and Brad Preston to the ranch numerous times. It was during these times that Angela had gotten to know their son David and had become friends. 

David was three years older then Chris and by Angela's estimate she was quite lucky that he even bothered with her. Even though she still cared a great deal about Chris… David was just so much more mature and grown up… 

Syd had all ready opened her door to get out when Chris cut in, "Dad maybe I'll just wait for you in the van…" 

Stopping in her tracks Syd turned to look at Gage. He motioned her with his eyes to go ahead she hesitated a minute before getting out, he could only imagine how much she hated not being able to do anything for Chris. 

"Chris you can't sit in the van all day…" Gage answered his son. "I know that hanging out with Piper, Danny and Marcus may not be your idea of a good time but it might be a good way to spend today." 

"I guess so," Chris wistfully replied catching sight of his sister and her two friends. 

Gage followed Chris' gaze to his sister reading his thoughts he added, "You can always hang around where I am…" 

"Yeah right Dad," Chris replied a small grimace crossing his face at the thought of hanging with grownups all day. 

Gage smiled adding, "All the same if things get rough come find me." 

"Thanks Dad," Chris answered opening the door and jumping down to head towards Piper. 

David Preston stood surrounded by his friends all eyes on Chris. A few moments before Angela had run to the front porch being called there by her mother. "Is that him?" one of the boys asked. 

"That's him," David answered. "Angela's still got feelings for him but after today I want to make sure that has all changed. The only one I want her to have feelings for is me," David smirked. "Go get him Ben," he ordered. 

"You got it David," a boy around David's size and age replied taking off in Chris' direction. 

"The rest of you know what to do?" David asked waiting a moment for their replies before chasing after Angela to the front porch. 

Alex was introducing Angela around when Sydney joined them; she had found Erica and had melted into place beside her. An older woman stood beside Jenna Preston who Jenna had introduced as Brad's mother Elizabeth. "So you're the young lady who has stolen David's heart?" Mrs. Preston was asking Angela. 

Angela was blushing and offering her hand to Elizabeth replying to her, "Mrs. Preston so nice to meet you," just as David joined her taking her hand. 

Erica had turned to Syd at that point and seeing the pained look on her face had leaned over asking, "Can you give me a hand with a couple of things in the kitchen?" 

Both women remained silent until they had rounded the corner of the house and Syd commented, "My first instincts were right I should have stayed home today with Chris." 

"How is Chris?" Erica asked putting her hand on Syd's arm. 

"Heart broken," Syd grimly smiled. "He's been spending a lot of time with his dad. Thank goodness we aren't working on a case right now and Gage is here for him. I know that this is just a part of life and Angela is just growing up but it doesn't make it any easier." 

"She might be growing up but I think she still has a lot of learning to do," Erica commented. 

She was unable to elaborate on her thoughts because Anna B and Sumner had just arrived Anna B having spotted them had waved shouting hello dragging Sumner behind her. 

"What are you guys doing round here?" Anna B asked. 

"Just needed a break from the party," Erica answered. 

Sensing something was up Anna B. kissed Sumner on the cheek telling him to go ahead she'd catch up with him later. Once Sumner had rounded the corner of the house Anna B asked, "So what's up?" 

"Angela has a new boyfriend," Sydney said dryly. 

"Cute blonde guy with a handsome father?" Anna B teased. 

"It's not Chris," Erica told her. 

Anna B stood silently for a moment staring at both Syd and Erica before the words, "Not Chris," sank in. 

Syd walked to the far corner of the house as Erica filled Anna B in on things who stood there quite speechless for once in her life. 

~~~~~ 

Gage stood on the sidelines of the horseshoe throwing nursing a beer when Sumner caught up with him. "Waiting for me to be your partner are you Gage?" he asked his friend. 

"Just don't feel much like playing today," Gage replied absently. 

"You not feeling well?" Sumner asked. "It's either that or you're fighting with Syd," he rattled on having thought Syd looked as dejected as he did. 

"Wrong on both counts," Gage smiled quickly explaining Chris' girl troubles. 

"I think you're lucky," Sumner stated. "Did you really want your son marrying you're boss' daughter? Think about!" 

Gage gave a small smirk before asking, "Sumner where do you come up with this stuff?" 

"Beats me I was straight as an arrow before joining Company B Rangers," he laughed. 

~~~~~ 

"Hey wait up Chris," Ben Stocks called out. 

"What do you want?" Chris asked waiting for the boy to catch up to him. 

"Thought since we are all going to be hanging around together that maybe we should get acquainted better," Ben told him. 

Chris eyed Ben suspiciously for a moment looking over to the other three boys that were waiting for them by the coral and barn. 

"Come on Chris you'll be in Jr. High next year come on and join us see what we're all about," Ben coaxed him. 

Finally giving in Chris decided it wouldn't hurt to see what they wanted. Besides if Angela saw that he was hanging with them maybe she would realize that he wasn't such a little kid after all. 

"Hey Chris is it?" one of them called out to him as they approached the small group. "I'm Sammy and this is Rob." 

"Sammy don't be rude offer Chris a drink," Ben answered for Chris. 

"Sure thing Ben," Sammy replied going round the corner of the barn where a duffle bag with a case of beer had been stashed. A moment later Sammy was cracking a can and offering it to Chris. 

"I…" Chris began to say. 

"Go on Chris you want to be one of us don't you?" Ben was asking. 

Knowing it was wrong Chris grabbed the can from Sam and took a big swig. He swallowed quick forcing a smile to his face pretending it was great lifting the can for a second time. 

"Wow you're an old pro at this," Rob cheered him on as once again Chris brought the can to his lips and drank a long swallow. 

Before long Chris had drank the whole thing and Ben was saying, "Get the man another he has a powerful thirst." 

Three cans of beer later and around the side of the barn on the ground passed out was where Piper had found her brother. They were playing hide and seek and she was it she had snuck around the corner of the barn literally tripping over him. 

"Chris wake up," she pleaded with him to no avail. Quickly coming from behind the barn the first person she saw she knew was Sumner. 

"Sumner come quick I need your help something is wrong with Chris," she cried out. 

Sumner who was with Anna B came running to her rescue Anna B with him. Kneeling down he quickly found a pulse and then the tell tale beer cans. 

"Annabelle go and quietly find Gage and get him over here," he told her as her eyes caught sight of the beer cans too. 

She nodded her head in reply and taking hold of Piper's hand went in search of Gage. 

Sumner had Chris turned on his side the boy being violently sick from what he had consumed by the time Gage reached them. 

"Matt," Gage cried dropping to the ground with his son and Sumner. 

"He's going to be all right Gage he's just had way too much to drink," Sumner replied still holding Chris a round of the dry heaves coming over him. 

Gage squeezed his eyes shut for a moment before saying to Sumner, "I'll take him if you could just get Syd and the girls so we can get home." He was all ready moving to take Sumner's place putting his arms around Chris. 

"Gage," Anna B spoke up, "Sumner and I can bring the girls home if you want." 

"Just ask Syd what ever she wants to do is fine with me," Gage told her more worried about Chris at the moment. 

"Dad I'm going to die," Chris cried out tears streaming down his face turning to his side once again. 

"You're not going to die only wish you were," his father answered dryly. 

"Dad I'm so sorry," he managed to get out. 

"Shh Chris we will talk about this later when what I have to tell you will sink in," Gage informed him his hand rubbing down Chris' back feeling sorry for him at the same time. 

"Gage what happened? What's going on?" Syd was questioning him as she dropped to the ground with her son and husband. 

"Chris has been drinking and we need to get home," Gage told her not looking up. 

"Drinking?" Syd questioned not being able to believe what Gage was telling her. "Chris?" 

"Mom…" Chris moaned once again sick. 

"Syd Honey just get in the van we'll sort this out at home," Gage was taking charge. 

Sumner had pulled the van as close to the barn as he could while Gage lifted Chris up. Syd opened the side door moving to get in when Gage stopped her, "Honey you drive I'll look after him." 

"Gage… I… he's my little boy," Syd was fighting back the tears as she spoke. 

"Not right now he isn't, you have two girls to get through this in the future I'll look after Chris," he firmly told his wife. 

Looking into his eyes Syd shook her head yes and moved into the drivers seat. "Syd don't worry about anything here Anna B. and I will make your apologizes, we'll make sure the girls get home. You just look after Chris," Sumner encouraged. 

"Thanks Matt," Syd nodded her voice a whisper. 

_Sydney and Gage's Home_

Sydney had just finished pouring a cup of coffee for herself and Gage when the telephone rang. Syd stared at the phone for a moment letting it ring again before she picked it up. 

"Sydney how's Chris? Where on earth did he get the beer?" It was Alex on the other line asking the questions. 

"Alex he's doing better we haven't questioned him on anything yet," Syd answered feeling irritated about the call instead of glad her friend was checking on them. 

"Do you think he brought it from home?" 

"No Alex I don't think he brought it from here," Sydney snapped back. Not giving her a chance to answer she continued, "I've got to go Gage is calling me." 

Without letting Alex even say good-bye Syd hung up the phone. Turning she stared out the window for a few minutes before picking up the coffee and heading to Chris' room. 

Gage looked up from where he sat beside Chris as Syd entered with the coffee. They had tucked him into the bottom bunk in case he had to get up in a hurry. 

"Who was on the phone?" Gage asked reaching for the coffee and his wife at the same time. 

Syd put her arm around his shoulder as Gage's arm went around her waist pulling her close. 

"Alex," Syd answered, "I know she means well but she just makes me feel… I don't know… like we don't measure up or something." 

"Sydney," Gage pulled her closer. 

"I know but after asking how Chris was she asked if he brought the beer from here." 

"I'm sure she didn't mean anything by it," Gage soothed pulling Syd down to rest on his knee letting her arms go around his neck, her head leaning against his chest. 

"Has he said anything?" Syd asked. 

"Nothing yet but he wasn't alone. Who ever was with him dragged him behind the barn his back is all scratches," Gage commented. 

"Mom." 

Both Gage and Sydney turned to Chris, Syd kneeling down beside him putting her arms around him. 

"How you feeling Honey?" his Mom asked. 

"Just awful," Chris cried. 

"You probably will for a while longer too," Syd tried to comfort him. 

"Are you and Dad mad at me?" 

"We're not very happy," Gage spoke up. "Care to tell us what happened." 

Chris lay silently for a few minutes hoping his head would clear before he spoke. "Some of Angela's new friends said they wanted to talk to me you know make friends with me. I thought that maybe Angela wouldn't think I was such a little kid if I could hang out with the older kids." Chris paused thinking back how Ben had invited him to join them. 

"Anyway they had a sports bag with cans of beer in it and they opened one for me," Chris continued the story. 

"You could have told them no," Syd interrupted feeling Gage's hand on her arm. 

"But Mom I wanted them to like me," Chris cried out. 

"I'm sure you did," Gage took over the conversation again. "But did you really think that this was the way to do that?" 

Chris was unable to look at either his mother or father, as he whispered the word, "No." 

"What happened next Chris?" Gage questioned. 

"I took the beer and took a drink of it. It was awful but I didn't let them know I just took another big drink trying to drink it all so it would be gone. Then everything started to move around I think someone gave me another one. That's all I remember until you and Sumner were with me," Chris finished his story. 

Gage cleared his throat before he began, "Well Chris I'm sure you realize by now that you definitely made the wrong choices this afternoon. This is not going to go unanswered I think you realize that too." 

Chris nodded his head yes. "Mom Dad I'm really sorry," Chris' voice came through. 

"We don't doubt that Chris," Syd replied. "We just have to figure out some middle ground here so that something like this doesn't happen again. So that we can trust you to be responsible," Syd lectured her son each word stinging her as they did Gage and Chris. 

"But Mom…" Chris began looking to his father only to be cut off. 

"Your Mom is absolutely right on this Chris." 

"I know," Chris whispered. 

"Right now we want you to get some rest and get feeling better so we can continue our discussion in the morning," Gage told him watching Syd pull the covers up around him and kiss his cheek. 

"Night Chris," Gage ruffled his hair helping Syd up at the same time. Putting his arm around her they walked to the door Gage reaching to turn off the light. 

"Night Mom and Dad," came the soft words of their son. 

_At The Walker Ranch _

Alex set the receiver back down on its cradle staring at it lost in thought. It wasn't like Sydney to be short with her like that. Chris was in real trouble here and all she wanted to do was help… 

"Alex everything all right with the boy?" Jenna Preston asked. 

Turning to face her guest she answered, "Yes Sydney said he was feeling a little better." 

"What they need to do is get the boy into a good program. It's bad enough he felt he had to bring it here but to supply to the other boys. Our boys are good kids they don't need to be influenced by a one bad apple," Jenna rattled on. 

"We don't know for sure that is what happened Jenna…" Alex began. 

"You aren't doubting David are you Alex?" 

"I didn't say that Jenna," Alex retorted. "David wasn't there when it happened he is just going by what the rest of them said." 

"David's friends are as trustworthy as he is. I've known their parents and the boys for years," Jenna kept up. 

"I'm sure Sydney and Gage will get to the bottom of things now that the problem has be brought to light," Alex told her. 

"I hope you're right Alex," Brad joined in on his wife's side coming into the living room with Walker, Trivette and Erica. "You know a lot of time it can be the children just aren't supervised enough." 

"Well that isn't the case here," Erica spoke up as incensed, as Sydney would have been. "For your information you wouldn't meet two more devoted parents or three better behaved children. I know that for a fact when Sydney and Gage's kids aren't with them they are with Jimmy and me. I take great offence to what you are implying about Sydney, Gage or Chris." Turning to her husband she looked directly at him saying, "Jimmy I'm ready to leave." Turning back to Walker and Alex she said, "Thank you for a lovely afternoon and evening." Without another glance at anyone she marched out the door to gather up her kids to head for home. 

Smiling at Walker Jimmy said, "I'll see you at the office Walker." Turning to the rest he said, "Good night all," following Erica out the door. 

"That young woman should learn to hold her tongue," Elizabeth Preston announced as the door closed. "Especially in matters that don't concern her." 

"Now Mother," Brad intervened, "she's just standing up for her friends even if she is wrong." 

Elizabeth Preston didn't look appeased but said no more as her son turned to Alex and Walker to say good night. 

_Erica and Jimmy's Home_

The doors to the children's bedroom had hardly closed that Erica turned to her husband. "The nerve of that woman, who does she think she is," Erica fumed at Jimmy. "Saying Syd and Gage should get Chris into a good program. Chris is one of the best kids there is; I think they should be taking a harder look at their own son before they start accusing somebody else. This is ridiculous…" 

Jimmy had swept her up in his arms covering her lips with his silencing her. "Man I'm glad you're on my side," Jimmy told her hugging her close. 

"You know that I'm right Jimmy," Erica replied pulling back to look into his face. "Jenna and Brad Preston don't know one thing about the Gages. How dare they but in with their bull headed speculation and know it all attitude." 

"Honey I'm not disagreeing with you. We know the truth and there is no use getting worked up over what the Prestons have to say," Trivette soothed his wife. 

"I can't help it Honey I've seen it before. I just don't like seeing Chris accused of something that he didn't do," she told him sticking to her guns, Chris having been a part of their lives even before they had children of their own. 

"Tell you what I'll give Gage a call in the morning and see if he has this sorted out help him piece it together if he doesn't," Jimmy promised knowing Erica was right. 

"All right," Erica agreed leaning into Jimmy hugging him close as they both headed to bed. 

_Same Time Sydney and Gage's_

"Mommy, Mommy we have to show Anna B Kitty," Cat was all ready calling as she came through the door. 

"All right Cat but make it quick it's time you were tucked into bed," Syd answered as both Piper and Cat dragged Anna B down the hall with them Sydney close behind. 

"How's Chris?" Sumner asked trailing in behind the girls. 

"Wishing he could die," Gage replied. 

"Did he say what happened?" Sumner questioned further. 

Gage quickly explained Chris' story as Sumner answered with a low whistle. 

"The only part of that story that matches David Preston's account is Chris drank too much beer. 

Sumner finished David's version just as Syd and Anna B joined them. Gage had just started to defend his son saying, "I know what Chris told us is the truth there were no sports bags in the van and there are only three bottles of beer in the house." 

"Besides Chris is all scratched up where someone dragged him behind the barn," Sydney spoke up defending Chris too. 

"Anyone who knows Chris knows that this is nonsense he may have done the wrong thing drinking today but he certainly wasn't the one supplying it," Gage had taken over the conversation again. 

"David Preston is telling a pretty convincing story and with his pals backing him up…" Sumner left the sentence hanging. 

"That explains it," Syd snapped going to the phone and dialing. 

"Syd who are you calling," Gage was a step behind her but not fast enough to cut the call. 

"Alex you of all people," the words were tumbling out of her mouth. "You know full well that Chris didn't supply anyone with beer." 

"Sydney calm down nobody is accusing…" Alex tried to say. 

"And nobody tried to defend him either instead you call up fishing for answers," Syd was almost shouting as Gage tried to reach for the phone getting his hand slapped for his trouble. 

"Sydney it's just that David and his friends…." 

Again Sydney cut her off, "David and his friends… I can see what friends and loyalties are more important here. For the record Alex the beer didn't come from our house and Chris didn't supply it to anyone have you got that." Sydney furiously slammed the phone down staring blankly at the wall the realization that the trust of one of her best friends had just been broken. 

Swallowing hard Syd welcomed the touch of Gage's hands on her shoulders. She stood a minute more before turning into his arms whispering, "I feel so betrayed." 

Hugging her close Gage played his fingers through the strands of her long black hair his own feelings of hurt beginning to creep in. 

"Syd Gage I think we'll be taking off now," Anna B's voice broke the uneasy silence that filled the air. 

"Yeah all right," Sydney had broken away from Gage to turn and face the couple. 

"Sydney this is going to blow over," Anna B was trying her best to comfort Syd. "It's like anything you have to be stupid and young once I know look at me." 

Sydney actually smiled at the girl's comparison. 

"Chris is lucky like me," she persisted, "He's got you two to set him straight. Besides he's a good kid." 

Hugging the girl Syd whispered to her, "Thank you I needed to hear that." 

"I meant every word," Anna B replied. 

_The Front Porch of the Walker Ranch_

The Walkers had been sitting on the front porch rehashing the events of the day when the phone rang. "All right Danny time for bed," Alex told her son getting up to answer the phone at the same time. 

"Aw Mom," Danny had protested thinking the conversation was just getting good. It had just gotten around to Chris and the events that had happened with him that day. 

"No arguing with your mother," Walker had intervened on Alex's behalf. 

"All right," he sighed following his Mom inside. 

"Dad you don't really think that it was Chris that was giving out the beer do you?" Angela asked her father. 

"Why would David say it if it wasn't true?" Walker countered watching his daughter closely. 

"David wouldn't lie," Angela was quick to defend her new boyfriend but she was still unable to believe that Chris would do what he was accused of. "David I believe I'm just not so sure about his friends." 

"So you don't think that this was Chris' doing then?" Walker continued to question her. 

"Please Dad, Chris is too much like Uncle Gage," she drawled out. 

"And is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Walker asked just as Alex came back out on the porch. 

"Angela it's time you told your father good night," Alex absently old her daughter. 

The girl was about to protest when she caught sight of her Dad's eyes motioning her in the house. Nodding her head okay she went to her mother giving her a kiss and saying good night repeating things with her father and heading inside. When Walker thought she was out of earshot he turned to Alex asking, "What's wrong? Who was on the phone?" 

"It was Sydney and she's mad at me," Alex replied still somewhat dumbfounded by the whole thing. 

"Mad at you?" Walker asked pretty sure what was upsetting his ranger wanting to see if his wife had come to the same conclusion. 

"Yeah I called earlier to see how Chris was and I asked her where he got the beer," Alex began to say stopping a moment before telling Walker, "She was really short with me then. I thought it was really odd Chris has always been such a good kid and I just wanted to offer my help." 

Walker offered no comment so she continued, "I mean when a kid brings beer to a social function and offers it to other kids and then ends up passed out having to be taken home…" 

She looked at Walker again who was still not indicating an opinion one-way or the other. Instead he asked, "So what did she say when she called back?" 

"She was fuming mad not that her son was drinking and giving it to others she was mad I wasn't defending him for it," Alex explained. "The facts are all lying right out there in front of us we just can't ignore it for the sake of a friendship. What kind of friends would that make us?" 

Walker sat quiet for a minute mulling his wife's words over in his mind before asking, "What exactly are the facts again Alex?" 

"Walker four witness to the fact of what Chris was doing," she replied exasperated with him. 

"That's what you see Alex?" Walker asked. 

"Yes what is it you see?" 

"Myself I see four older boys one we barely know and three others we don't know at all. The one we just barely know has known the other three a very long time. Now just by coincidence the one we barely know has become our daughter's boyfriend and he even though he really didn't witness the whole thing is the one insisting that Chris was the one who brought the beer and was offering it to the others." 

"Well yes…" 

"Let me finish Alex," Walker smiled. "On the other hand we have Chris Gage who I've known since he made his first appearance in this world. Who has been in our home countless times, calls us Aunt and Uncle, even took a bullet for Angela to save her life because he loves her… He has had his heart broken this week because Angela has decided she would like David as a boyfriend and now the first little scrape he gets into you think that we should just jump ship and side with David and his friends," Walker stated. 

"Think maybe that is why Sydney was a little upset?" 

"Oh Walker," Alex swallowed hard realizing she had been so wrapped up in the fund raising and introducing Angela's first boyfriend around that she had forgotten her true friends. "No wonder Erica stood up to Jenna like she did… like I should have," Alex chided herself. 

"Alex don't be to hard on yourself. You find Syd tomorrow and talk to her and apologize. I'll talk to them both I want to get to the bottom of this little prank as well." 

Alex nodded her head yes as she leaned it against Walker's shoulder.

TBC 


	3. Test of Strength Test of Faith

_~Chapter Three~ _

_Test of Strength Test of Faith_

"Chris, Chris you want to play with Kitty?" Piper was nudging her brother early the next morning holding her new pet in her arms.

"Oh Piper please go away for now," Chris cried out barely above a whisper. 

"We just want to play Chris," Cat joined in climbing on her brother at the same time and beginning to jump. 

"Dad," Chris cried out just as Gage lifted Cat off him. 

"Ladies I think your Mom has breakfast going and needs some help making muffins," Gage told them shooing them from the room Kitty and all. 

"Dad why would anyone ever want to drink," Chris lamented out loud to his father. 

"Chris it is like everything else it can be all right if you don't over due it. Or as in your case you aren't too young to know what you are doing," Gage was laughing as he explained to him. 

"I do know the best remedy in the world though for what ails you," Gage said as his son tried to focus in on him. 

"Anything Dad just so I feel better," Chris moaned out. 

"Then the best thing to do is to work it off," Gage exclaimed pulling back the blankets and reaching to pull up the blind. "I figure by the time we have the garage cleared out you'll never know you drank too much." 

"The garage?" Chris moaned out the question. "You can't mean it?" 

"Oh yeah I mean it. Mom is planning a big supper tonight and you want to be in shape to eat it don't you?" Gage asked not giving Chris a chance to answer. "She's making all your favourites even strawberry shortcake." 

Gage smiled watching the pale face that came over Chris. "I guess for now water would be good." 

"Yeah just a little water Dad," Chris agreed sitting up and looking for his clothes. 

"I'll see you in a few minutes then," Gage smiled again. "Mom is making eggs and I don't want to miss them." 

Chris held his hand over his mouth mumbling to his father at the same time, "I'll see you in a few minutes." 

Sydney was just setting Gage's plate on the table when he came in the kitchen. "Looks good Honey," he told her leaning down and giving her a kiss. 

"Where's Chris?" Piper asked looking up from her breakfast knowing Chris had got himself in big trouble she just wasn't sure what that was. 

"He'll be here shortly we're cleaning out the garage today," Gage informed them. 

"Can we help Daddy?" Cat cried excitement lighting her eyes. 

"Afraid not this time Puss this is a project for Chris and I," her father informed her smiling at his wife as she took her place at the table. 

She had just sat down when the phone rang setting down her fork she started to get up only to be stopped by Gage. "Sit Syd I'll get it," he told her standing and reaching for the receiver. 

"Hello… Walker," Syd looked up hearing their boss' name. "Sure we'll be here all day… okay see you later," Gage said before hanging up. 

"Walker's coming over?" Syd questioned. 

"Yeah and Alex," he slipped in. 

"And what do they want?" Syd asked. 

"Do they need a reason to drop by?" Gage answered with a question watching Syd's face. 

"They never used to," Syd replied watching Gage walk to her end of the table coming to stand behind her and wrap his arms around her neck. 

"Honey it will be fine," he whispered kissing her neck. 

"You are the eternal optimist Gage and your breakfast is getting cold," she teased turning to catch his lips for a quick kiss just before Chris came in. 

"Morning Chris," Syd greeted him. 

"Hi Mom, I think I'll wait for you outside Dad," Chris said hurrying through the kitchen Buddy on his heels. 

Gage broke into a fit of laughter at his son's expense. "Francis," Syd scolded trying to hold in her own laugh. 

_Later…_

"Hey Chris you want to give me a hand moving this," Gage called watching Chris pull himself to his feet once again. 

"You guys ready for some refreshments?" Syd asked offering Chris a bottle of water. 

"Oh thank you Mom," Chris cried taking the bottle from her and heading out under the tree at the back of the yard. 

"You aren't being a little hard on him are you?" Syd asked watching as Chris flopped to the ground. 

"He's fine Syd," Gage laughed seeing the worry on her face. "Promise I won't work him to death." 

"I know Gage it's just…" 

"He's your little boy?" Gage asked stepping back to miss the punch he was expecting her to throw at him. Instead she stopped in her tracks watching Walker's rig pulling into their driveway. 

Stepping forward Gage took Syd's hand in his and they walked towards their friends. Danny was all ready out of the truck shouting his hellos, "Where are the kids?" he was asking. 

"Piper and Cat are around somewhere," Gage replied and Chris is under the tree in back taking a break from helping clean the garage." 

"Thanks," Danny answered taking off in search of everyone. 

"Your garage Gage isn't that inhumane punishment for anyone?" Walker asked walking to where they stood. 

"That's what Syd thought too but I think we are doing great here," Gage retorted. 

"I can see that," Walker agreed looking at the junk that had been removed from the garage and was now sitting in the driveway. 

Alex and Sydney stood looking after their husbands both knowing they were giving them a chance to talk and reconcile their differences. "Got lemonade in the house care for some?" Syd finally asked. 

"Yeah thanks," Alex replied following Sydney inside. 

The two women remained silent until Syd finished pouring the lemonade and handed one to Alex. "Sydney I owe you an apology," Alex began as she stood facing her friend. 

"Alex I wasn't really at my best yesterday either," Sydney answered. 

"But that still wasn't any reason why I wasn't there when you needed me," Alex paused staring at the glass she held in her hand. 

"Alex…" 

"No Sydney hear me out. Since I've known you, you have been there standing by me for every event in my life. You were there when I got married, when my father was killed, Gage almost lost his own life saving mine and yet you both rallied round me. You could have lost Cat in the process…" 

"Alex," Syd tried again as Alex reached for her hand. 

"I'm just trying to say you have been there for me through it all. We share everything, we probably know more intimate facts about each other's husbands then they would like known…" both smiled at the remark. 

"Sydney you are my closet friend and for me to forget that and doubt you, to doubt Chris just because I was wrapped up in my own affairs… I'm just so sorry can you ever forgive me?" 

"Can I get a word in here now?" Sydney asked. "I know I tend to go a little overboard when Gage and the kids are concerned but I got to tell you Alex this hurt, it felt like the last straw. You know it's not been an easy week for Chris and even though we don't blame Angela… I just didn't feel right going to you over it …" 

"Oh Honey I never want you to feel that way," Alex cut in. "But then how else would you feel after yesterday." 

"Alex don't say that." 

"Sydney honestly I don't know what came over me. Once I had time to think things out I knew how wrong I was. I guess I just didn't want David to be in the wrong either." 

Sydney put her arms around Alex and drew her into a hug. "It's all right Alex." 

They stood that way a few minutes more both putting their differences behind them. 

~~~~~ 

Once the girls had disappeared inside Walker asked how Chris was. "Remember your first big drunk?" Gage retorted a smile spreading across his face as Walker shook his head smiling too. "Nothing much has changed." 

"Where did the beer come from?" Walker asked. "David and his friends?" 

"The friends," Gage replied. 

"That's what I figured but that doesn't mean David wasn't in on it," Walker agreed. "They got caught and needed a scapegoat." 

Gage nodded his head figuring Walker to probably be right. 

"Chris is still coming to the dance the HOPE center is sponsoring on Friday night isn't he?" Walker questioned an idea all ready formulating in his mind. 

"That is still under debate," Gage answered. 

"Convince your wife, I think with just the right amount of rope Angela's new friends might just hang themselves." 

_Same Time At The Walker Ranch_

Angela looked up from her where she was writing a paper on her computer hearing a car pull into the driveway. She glanced at her clock knowing it was too early for her mom, dad and brother to be returning from Chris'. Standing up she walked to the window to see Jenna Preston's cherry red Mercedes convertible come to a stop next to her mother's car. A minute later David Preston was opening the door and getting out. Without a moments hesitation Angela flew down the stairs and out the front door. 

"David what are you doing here?" she asked letting him catch her in his arms. 

"When you told me on the phone that you were here all by yourself I thought this would be the perfect opportunity to spend some time with you," he smiled letting his lips caress her cheek. 

Angela could feel her face heat up at the intimate jester. The only other boy who had ever kissed her was… never mind she thought we were just little kids when Chris kissed my cheek. 

"Your mother lets you use her car? David you don't have your license yet?" Angela couldn't help quiz. 

"Grandmother says it's only a technicality I've been driving for close to a year now," David bragged. 

"Things are sure different around your house then they are mine," Angela remarked smiling shyly at David. "So are you going to take me for a ride?" 

Draping his arm around her shoulder he leaned over kissing her again saying, "Why don't we just stay here?" 

"But my parents aren't here right at the moment," Angela began to protest. 

"Even better we'll have a chance to be ourselves really get to know each other," David smiled picking up a wisp of Angela's long blonde hair and twirling it between his fingers. 

"All right," Angela agreed pulling away a nervous tension building within her. "Why don't we sit on the porch swing?" 

She let David take her hand and lead her up the stairs of the porch as they got to the top step he stopped them saying, "Angela my throat seems awful dry. You think I could get a soda?" 

"We should have one in the kitchen," she told him excusing herself heading in the door. 

Waiting for her to disappear inside David quietly opened the door and followed her in. She was looking in the fridge just retrieving the can of pop when he moved up behind her grabbing her waist. 

"You startled me," Angela cried out near dropping the can on the floor. 

"I'm sorry," David replied leaning in his lips crushing hers. 

"Umm David," Angela got out as she struggled in his arms the phone suddenly ringing. "David I have to get it its probably my mother." 

At the mention of Alex David released his hold on Angela and she ran across the kitchen to grab it up crying, "Hi Mom," into it. 

"Angela it's me Aunt Erica…" 

"You and Daddy are on the way home… sure I can start the salad for dinner," she continued as if she hadn't heard Erica. 

"Angela what's wrong? Do you want me to send Uncle Jimmy out there?" Erica asked motioning Jimmy to pick up the phone. 

"Uncle Jimmy and Aunt Erica are on their way out for dinner okay I'll make lots," Angela was still talking. "Okay Mom see you in a few," she signed off. 

Turning she said to David, "You'd better take off they are at the crossroads, Aunt Erica and Uncle Jimmy are on their way and they left Dallas before Mom and Dad," she began telling David. 

"I'd better," David agreed leaning forward to kiss her. Angela turned her head quick so the kiss meant for lips hit her cheek. David lit out the back door Angela turning the lock as he left. Just as quickly she ran to the front door throwing the lock on it watching out the window until David's car disappeared down the laneway. 

Before the dust was settling Angela was dialing the phone it started to ring, once, twice on the third ring Cat answered. "Gage residence." 

"Cat its Angela are my Mom and Dad still there?" she asked trying hard not to cry. 

"Yeah Danny is playing with Kitty," Cat replied. 

"Cat I need to talk to my Dad right now. Please Cat," Angela pleaded. 

"Okay just a minute," Cat told her taking the phone outside where the grownups were. 

Angela could here Cat calling, "Uncle Walker, Uncle Walker Angela wants to talk to you." 

"Angela?" her father's voice came on the phone. 

"Daddy you and Momma have to come home," Angela broke down hearing Walker's voice. 

"Angela Honey what's wrong?" Walker asked Alex's eyes going to him as well as Sydney and Gage's. 

"David was here… Daddy please come home," Angela cried into the phone. 

"We're on our way Angel," Walker cried hanging up the phone. "Alex get Danny we have to get home David has been there and given Angela quite a scare." 

"Please God no," Alex whispered. 

"Walker do you want me to go?" Gage was volunteering. 

"Gage I'll call if we need you," Walker was quick to say. 

"I'll call Sydney," Alex cried out as she hustled Danny into his seat once more looking at her friend she whispered, "I'll call." 

"Mom what's wrong?" Chris was questioning her watching Walker squeal out of the driveway. 

Syd gave Gage a quick look before putting her arm around Chris' shoulder and answering, "We aren't quite sure what's going on Angela had a scare and Aunt Alex is going to call when they get home and let us know what's going on." 

"But Angela's all right isn't she?" Chris asked his anxious face looking up at Syd. 

Again Sydney looked to Gage who answered for them. "We don't know all the details but I think we can assume that Angela is going to be all right she was able to call her Dad on the phone. We'll know more when Aunt Alex calls we just have to be patient." 

Chris nodded his head yes worry for Angela clouding his dark eyes. 

_The Walker Ranch_

Jimmy Trivette's car was parked in the laneway both Alex and Walker recognized it as they came speeding to a halt. 

"Angela," Alex was calling before the truck even stopped. 

"Momma Daddy," Angela was crying as the front door came flying open and she was running to them. 

Walker gave his daughter a quick hug letting Alex take her as he looked to Trivette who had just come out on the door to stand on the porch. As he neared his friend Jimmy began telling him what happened. "Erica called to talk to Alex David was here and Angela made out like she was talking to her mother. When Erica asked if she wanted me to come out she rattled on about us coming out for dinner and we were on our way. So I just came right on out," Jimmy finished. 

Glancing at his wife and daughter Walker felt his hands clench as he asked the next question, "Did David hurt her?" 

"I think the phone call prevented that but he scared her pretty good," Trivette confirmed. 

Danny had run ahead and joined his father and Uncle Jimmy on the front porch letting his mother wrap her arm around his sister and walk towards the house. He had been just in time to hear his Dad ask if David had hurt her. Turning he glanced back at his Mom and Angela silently vowing that some how David would pay if he ever hurt his sister. 

As Alex got up the steps with Angela she drew her daughter a little closer saying, "Thank you," to Jimmy. 

Jimmy smiled reaching out squeezing her shoulder. "Anything else I can do before I take off?" he asked. 

Alex began to shake her head no then stopping asked, "Can you let Sydney and Gage know and tell Syd I'll call her later. 

"Will do," Trivette smiled as Walker's hand went to his shoulder offering his thanks as well. 

_Sydney and Gage's Home_

The phone rang just as Gage was herding the children into the dining room for dinner. "I'll get it," Gage offered. 

"No you sit I'll get it," Syd directed heading back to the kitchen. Chris was about to follow until hearing his father's voice direct him back to his place at the table while he joined Sydney. 

"Then Angela is all right?" Sydney was asking into the phone. "Thanks for calling Jimmy… bye," Syd hung up the phone. 

"Well?" Gage looked at his wife wanting the whole story. 

Syd had just finished saying, "David gave her quite a scare," when Chris who stood in the doorway cut in. 

"If David did anything to Angela…" 

"You'll let Uncle Walker or your Mom or I take care of it," Gage quickly recovered not expecting to see Chris standing there. 

"But Dad…?" 

"There is no room for but Dad here young man," Syd intervened. "David wanted to take advantage of a situation and it was totally wrong for him to do that. It's still not right for you to punch him you need to get one of us to stop things from getting out of hand." 

Syd looked sternly at Chris as did Gage before extracting the boy's promise from him. 

Once more they went back to the dining room to take their seats. The blessing had no sooner been said then a loud crash was heard from the kitchen followed by a loud yowl from Kitty and loud furious barking from Buddy. 

"Gage I believe that was a signal for you," Sydney smiled at her husband who gave a look of mild amusement back to her before going to survey the damage. 

_Angela Walker's Room_

The room was serenely quiet as mother sat with daughter. Alex had sat in the middle of the bed pillows behind her with her arms around her daughter, Angela lying back against her. 

Walker had spent a few minutes with them holding his little girl reassuring himself that she hadn't been hurt. Realizing that Angela needed the time alone with her mother he had pulled open the door watching them go arm in arm up the stairs. 

Mother and daughter sat together Alex gently stroking Angela's hair. "Mom I thought he was going to be the perfect boyfriend," Angela whispered. "Maybe it's me, maybe I shouldn't have been such a baby." 

"Angela do you really think that?" Alex asked. 

"I don't know Mom…" 

"I think you do Honey. David is older then you he may feel he is a little more mature then you. That still doesn't give him the right to try and make you do anything that you aren't comfortable with even if that is only a kiss," Alex tried to ease her daughter's mind. 

"How am I going to know who is right for me?" she pleaded with her mother for an answer. 

"Angela there is no real formula for who is the right guy. What I do know is you have to keep true to yourself. You did the right thing today not giving in to David just because that is what he wanted to do," Alex stressed. 

Turning Angela wrapped her arms around Alex and held tight letting Alex smooth her hair and lean forward to kiss the top of her head.

TBC. 


	4. Our Hearts Be True

_**~****Chapter Four~ **_

_**Our Hearts Be True**_

"Brad I think we have a problem," Walker spoke into the phone. "I'd rather talk with you in person about it. Good I'm on my way now." 

"What are you going to say Walker?" Alex asked clearing the last of the dinner dishes away. 

"Don't worry Alex I think I can handle this diplomatically," Walker replied leaning in to kiss her cheek. 

"I've seen your diplomacy Walker and we are talking about Angela here…" Alex left the rest unsaid. 

"I'm just going to tell Brad that we don't appreciate David coming to call when we aren't home. In light of that it has been decided by you Angela and myself that Angela doesn't wish to see David at the present time." 

"Walker I feel so bad about this how could we have missed judged David so much?" 

"David is good he only lets us see what he wants us to see. I bet he has a lot of people fooled," Walker commented. 

"But still we deal with these kinds of deceptions and lies every day," Alex continued as Walker put his arm around her drawing her close letting his lips caress his cheek. 

"We aren't usually looking for it in our family and friends," Walker reminded her. 

Nodding her head knowing Walker was right she smiled slightly murmuring, "Don't be long." 

"As long as it takes," Walker told her nuzzling her ear. 

~~~~~ 

The sound of the door of her father's truck closing brought Angela to her bedroom window. She knew he was going to pay a call on the Prestons. Her eyes stayed focused on the taillights until they were almost out of sight. Turning she eyed her night side table where her telephone sat and taking a deep breath walked over and picked it up. She sighed as she sat on the edge of her bed and began to dial. 

The phone rang three times before it was picked up. "Uncle Gage it's me Angela, could I possibly talk to Chris," she asked needing desperately to talk to her best friend. There was a pause at the other end of the line while Gage called Chris to the phone. 

"Angela," Chris answered the phone. Angela remained silent for a moment wanting to pour her heart out to her best friend. "Angela are you there?" 

"Yes Chris I'm here. I wasn't sure you would talk to me… I'm so sorry about all this, you're my best friend and I… can you ever forgive me?" 

"Angela I'll always be your best friend no matter what," Chris replied his father's smile crossing his face. 

"David isn't my boyfriend any more…" Angela proceeded to tell him stopping when there was silence at the other end of the line. "I'm sorry Chris, please tell me you can find it in you heart to forgive me," Angela's flare for the dramatic shining through. 

"Angela you're my best friend in the whole world of course I forgive you," Chris confirmed to her. "I understand I'm not as old as David but I promise I'll try to act a little more grown up." 

"Chris you are a lot more grown up then David will ever hope to be," Angela told him. 

Gage smiled at Sydney as she took hold of his hand pulling him away from the kitchen where Chris was talking on the phone. "Francis come away from there and give him a chance to talk to her," Syd scolded pulling him with her towards the family room. 

"Syd…" Gage tried to protest his wife not hearing of it. 

"Come on Gage the girls need to be tucked in," Sydney told him standing behind him pushing him down the hall. 

"But Syd…" 

"No buts Gage," she said stopping in front of the girl's door. 

"You know Shorty I'm just looking out for Chris' best interests here," Gage smiled turning to face her his arms went around her drawing her tight to him. 

Laughing Syd wrapped her arms around her husband's neck pulling him forward so she could kiss him. "Hmm Gage maybe you should be looking after your own best interests," Syd teased. 

"You just might be right," Gage replied placing a hand on either side of her face and kissing her soundly. "Let's say we get everyone tucked in including Chris. In fact I think I should even be getting you tucked in." 

"Now you're thinking my way Gage," she teased more feeling his hands rubbing her back sliding beneath her sweater as he kissed her again. 

"Mom and Dad," Chris startled them coming into the hall with them shaking his head as if totally surprised by his parents show of affection. 

"You and Angela make up?" Gage questioned trying to take the attention off him and Syd. 

"Yeah we are going to stay friends for now and maybe sometime in the future we might become boyfriend and girlfriend," Chris answered. 

"And that arrangement is all right with you?" Sydney asked. 

"Yeah Mom I think its perfect," Chris replied letting Syd hug and kiss him before continuing to his room. 

"I'll be in after I say good night to your sisters," Gage told his son ruffling his hair on the way by. 

"Okay Dad," Chris grinned. 

Both Syd and Gage watched as Chris continued down the hall. "I'm going to run a nice hot bath," Syd sighed glad to have things getting back to normal. 

"Yeah I'll join you as soon as I say good night to the kids," Gage murmured once again brushing his lips across hers. He watched as Syd disappeared down the hall and into their bedroom before turning the doorknob of Piper and Cat's room. Cat had all ready fallen asleep her teddy bear sharing her pillow and covers. Gage was careful to tuck them both in before giving her a kiss. 

Piper on the other hand was playing still with Kitty. "Time for lights out young lady," Gage told her reaching to pull the covers up the cat attacking with her tiny claws. 

"Kitty you be nice," Piper scolded, "If it wasn't for Daddy you'd still be living in that pet store window." 

"That's right cat," Gage scolded too nursing his wounds. 

As Piper scooted under the covers Gage sat on the bed beside her. "Dad when Marcus goes into Jr. High he had better not forget about me like Angela did Chris," she announced to him. 

Teasing her, her father asked, "And why not?" 

"Cause I'm the best girlfriend he's ever going to find," she boldly announced to Gage. 

"Spoken just like your mother Honey," he laughed leaning forward to kiss her. 

"Besides I'd fight any other dumb girl who tried to be his girlfriend," she told him. 

"I think Marcus knows how lucky he is to have you in his corner," Gage told her deciding he was glad Sydney would be handling this one. 

Going down the hall Gage opened Chris's door. "Just about ready for bed Chris?" he asked noticing how relaxed and back to his old self his son was. 

"Yep," he answered grinning at his father. "Dad thanks for being here for me when I needed you." 

"Chris I hope I can always be here when you need me," Gage answered his son who grasped him tight in a hug. "And that you can trust me and your Mom to help you through what ever happens in this life." 

"I know I can," Chris answered still holding tight to Gage a few minutes more. 

Finally Gage pulled himself away telling Chris good night. 

_Brad And Jenna Preston's Home_

Walker stopped his truck outside the sprawling home of Brad Preston jumping from the rig. Reaching back in he grabbed his black Stetson off the seat and placed it on his head. He didn't look forward to this encounter but it was something that had to be done and the sooner the better. 

Walking up the walkway to the front porch Walker stopped outside the door a minute before ringing the door chimes. "Walker come in," Brad Preston greeted him. "Can I offer you some coffee…" 

"No thanks Brad what I have to say won't take long," Walker told him. 

"Sounds serious," Brad replied showing Walker into the den. 

"Alex and I both think that it is," Walker answered, as Preston remained silent. "David came by the ranch when Alex and I were both out with Danny. Angela was the only one home and she wasn't expecting him." 

"I don't see where you are going with this Walker they're teenagers," Preston interrupted. 

"All right Brad let me spell it out to you, David came to the ranch uninvited knowing that neither Alex or I were there. He put his hands on Angela trying to get her to consent to something she wasn't ready for. She struggled to get away from him and if it hadn't been for the phone ringing I'm not sure how this may have ended. For now Angela, Alex and myself have decided it would be better that David not see Angela," Walker finished. 

Preston's mouth hung open shocked at what Walker had just said but before he could speak David entered the conversation. "No you think it's better for her to see that drunk Chris Gage, who will never amount to anything." 

"David that will be enough," his father intervened asking, "Were you over there this afternoon forcing yourself on Angela?" 

"Don't be absurd Brad," the voice of Brad's grandmother Elizabeth Preston sounded from the doorway, "David spent the afternoon with me. Like David said it was more then likely that Gage boy… and his parents both Texas Rangers." 

Turning back to Walker Brad smiled saying, "There you have it Walker David was here all afternoon. It's like Mother says Angela is probably covering up for her friend the Gage boy." 

"I believe what Angela has told us to be the truth. In any case I know that Chris Gage was not at our home today, Alex and I were at the Gages' home to look into the matter of the drinking at the picnic. Chris was there and never left," Walker defended Chris. 

Turning he faced David. "Angela does not wish to see you David. I hope that you will respect her wishes and this won't need to be taken any further." 

"You can't keep me from seeing her if I want," David shouted back. 

"Yes David I can Angela is a minor and Alex and I can get a court order if we need to. I hope you will respect our wishes so no other action is needed," Walker finished. 

"Who do you think you are?" Elizabeth Preston's voice sounded again. "You come into our home giving orders about who we can see and can't see. You are out of line Ranger. This is not the end of this by a long shot," the old woman threatened her eyes narrowing. 

"Mrs. Preston please don't make things worse then they are," Walker told her, her face unchanging. "I'll see myself out," Walker told them placing his hat on his head as he walked to the door. 

_Ranger Headquarters The Following Friday_

Both Alex and Sydney were deep in conversation as they entered Ranger headquarters. "We really haven't given Chris a decision on the dance at the HOPE Center tonight," Sydney was saying as they walked towards Gage's desk just as he hung up his phone. "It was kind of left up in the air since the weekend." 

"Well not any more," Gage cut in. "That was Chris on the phone I kind of told him I'd square it with Mom about him going tonight." 

"Gage," Syd cried trying to sound mad. "I was just going to try and sweet talk you into the same thing, but I like this better that means you can buy lunch while you try and talk me into it." 

"You think so do you?" Gage frowned at her his eyes narrowing. 

"Gage," Sumner's voice interrupted the conversation, "I just got a line on Jake Sears coming with me to pick him?" 

"Right behind you Sumner," Gage called after him all ready a step behind Matt. 

"Hey what about lunch," Syd yelled to him. 

"I'll take a raincheck Shorty," were Gage's parting words. 

"He'll take a raincheck," Syd fumed Gage all ready disappearing. 

"Where are those two going in such a hurry?" Walker asked coming out of his office.

"Sumner is going to pick up a suspect and Gage is getting out of buying Sydney lunch," Alex informed her husband.

"I don't think I want to know," Walker laughed.

"Suffice it to say it's good I have such an adorable son because his father isn't making a very good case for him to go to the dance tonight," Sydney stated as both Walker and Alex chuckled to themselves.

_The Preston Home_

David Preston sat in his bedroom surrounded by his friends. The foursome had skipped class that afternoon like they quite often did hanging out at David's house. 

"So tonight is the night," Ben grinned at David the other two snickering to themselves. 

"Are you sure that they are going to let you in the dance if Angela is there?" Sammy asked. 

"With the money my old man has invested in the HOPE Center they won't be keeping me out," David answered very sure of himself. "But that isn't the problem it's that Gage kid. They stick together like glue he'll be there we'll have to get him away from Angela and really teach him a lesson. I know her feelings for me would be obvious if he was out of the way, he's got to learn." 

"I'm sure we are just the boys to teach him that," Ben smirked. 

Suddenly there was a sharp rap on the door and Elizabeth Preston stuck her head inside. "What are you boys up to now?" she asked offering them a tray with colas and snacks. 

"What makes you think we are up to something Grandma?" David asked. 

"David dear you are always up to something," she retorted. 

"Well not this time we are just planning our evening out we're going to the dance at the HOPE Center," David told her. 

"And is your sweetheart Angela Walker going to be there dear?" 

"She sure is," David's smile widened as he spoke of Angela to his grandmother. 

"I'm sure you'll have a wonderful time then won't you dear?" Mrs. Preston asked leaning forward and planting a kiss on David's forehead. 

"You are going to take care of this problem with the Gage boy aren't you?" she asked leaning back to look into David's face. 

"The plan is ready to execute," David laughed his pals joining in. 

_Later Sydney and Gage's_

Chris was out the door and around to his father's side of the car before Gage had the car in park. "What did she say?" he was anxiously asking. 

"What did who say?" Gage asked enjoying himself at Chris expense. 

"Dad!" the boy exclaimed. 

"You two wouldn't be talking about the dance tonight would you?" Sydney cut into the conversation. 

"Oh hi Mom," Chris smiled over at his mother clearing his throat before speaking again. "I was talking with Dad a little earlier about maybe going to the dance tonight and he said he needed to talk it over with you. I was wondering if he had gotten the chance." 

"As a matter of fact he did mention it briefly," Syd replied not saying anything more. 

"Mom," Chris cried knowing that they were teasing. 

"Well Chris we decided we would give you a chance to act a little more responsible then last time you were out," Gage began, "But we certainly don't want anything like what happened at the picnic to happen again." 

"Because if it does," Sydney started to say, "You'll be spending a lot of these social events at home in your room." 

"Do we make ourselves clear?" Gage ended. 

"Very clear Dad," Chris answered. "Thanks a lot Mom and Dad," he shouted running back towards the house. 

"Young love," Gage laughed watching Syd roll her eyes. 

_A Little Later At The HOPE Center…_

"Do you see Uncle Walker's truck?" Chris asked Syd anxiously as they pulled up to the center. 

Gage and Syd had flipped for who got to go chaperon at the dance and who stayed home with the girls. "But Syd its Chris' first dance," Gage had whined. 

"I know and I'll tell you all about it when we get home," Syd had teased feeling it was adequate pay back for lunch. 

"I don't see them yet but they might be running a little behind Uncle Walker was dropping Danny off at our house with your Dad and the girls," Syd tried to sooth her son. 

"Oh no look who is here," Chris moaned catching sight of David and his friends. 

"Chris just try and stay clear of them don't let them ruin the evening for you and Angela," Sydney told him catching sight of the four older boys as well. "I know it may look like you are running to your mother but please Chris if there is any trouble at all I need to be involved and not as your mother." She laid her hand on his shoulder as she spoke while Chris nodded his eyes staying focused on David Preston. 

Opening the car door Sydney came around the car to where Chris waited for her and together they walked into the center. 

"Good evening Mrs. Gage, Chris," David greeted them his buddies standing behind him. 

"David, guys," Chris boldly spoke reminding Syd of his father. 

"Good evening gentlemen," Syd answered as well. 

The door closed behind them and David's smile turned to a ruthless grin of pure hate for Chris. "He thinks he is so smug walking in there with his mother. If she interferes make sure she gets the same as him." 

"David she's a Ranger," Ben interrupted David's thoughts. 

"Yeah so she's still just a girl and not a very big one at that. You just make sure you keep them busy so I can stake my claim with Angela. You got it?" David asked grabbing the front of Ben's shirt. 

"I don't know about this David…" Rob began David quickly turning on him. 

"Wasn't I always there for you when something needed doing?" he glared at his friends. "Wasn't it I who got old lady McGarritie to see clear of passing you in her English class? What about you Sammy you are the one the coach was going to suspend for drug use wasn't it? I did fix that for you didn't I? And Ben there was that small matter with Charlotte Cameron…" 

"All right David we owe you and we'll come through," Ben interrupted before David could go on. 

"That's what I like to hear," David smiled opening the door and entering the center his friends following close behind. 

Inside Chris had found Angela she and her mother had arrived early so Alex could make sure things were running smoothly. The music had started playing and Chris had asked Angela to dance. 

"So Sydney I see Chris isn't a perfect recreation of his father it looks like he got a few of your dancing skills," Alex teased Syd who stood with Anna B and Sumner. 

"No he's his father you wouldn't believe how much practice went into what you are seeing out there," Syd smiled proudly her eyes not leaving Chris. 

"Come on now are you trying to tell me that there is something Gage doesn't do well?" Sumner jumped in. 

"He may not be the smoothest on the dance floor but he makes up for it in other areas Matt," Syd teased back her eyes sparkling as she thought about her husband deciding they should put those skills to use later after she got home tonight. 

The music had died down and Angela had excused herself for a moment while Chris had gone to get them a cold drink. Coming back to the table he sat down to wait for her return. 

Having two sisters and then of course his mother Chris was accustom to waiting for the girls. The music had started to play once more and Chris craned his neck to the spot where Angela had disappeared a few minutes earlier. 

Before long a girl about Angela's age walked over to where Chris sat. She bent her head to his ear and asked, "Are you Chris Gage?" 

Chris nodded yes. 

"Well Angela was just heading towards the back door. She asked me to come and get you to join her. Oh yeah she said to make sure her mother didn't catch you," the girl giggled taking off across the dance floor. 

Chris gazed over to where his mother was talking still with Aunt Alex, Sumner and Anna B his eyes quickly darting back to where Angela had disappeared. Getting up he headed for the exit to see what Angela wanted. 

The back of the center was very dimly lit Chris squinted his eyes trying to see where Angela might be. "Angela," he called out in a hoarse whisper, "Angela where are you?" 

"Right here Chris," Ben Stocks called out trying to mimic Angela's voice. 

"Very funny Ben," Chris retorted turning to go back inside. 

"Chris thought you might like to do some drinking with us," Sammy called to him. 

"Not tonight," Chris called over his shoulder heading back up the steps. 

"You'll drink with us if you want to find out where Angela and David are," Ben called after him bringing Chris to a halt. 

"By now he's probably made a real woman out of her," Sammy teased the other two breaking into fits of laughter. 

Before anyone knew what was happening Chris had turned his fist shooting out hitting Sammy square in the mouth knocking him to the ground. Both Ben and Rob made a run from behind at Chris whose foot came out catching first Rob in the chest sending him flying then spinning caught Ben in the side of the head sending him to the ground. 

Sammy was up again now he too running at Chris trying to grab him from behind. Quickly evading Sammy Chris jumped to a garden bench turning to bring his foot up to catch Sammy just below the chin sending him flying. 

"Chris!" he could hear his mother's shout. 

"They got Angela Mom!" he shouted back both Syd and Sumner stepping in to stop the fight. 

Suddenly a loud shrill scream broke the night from the back of the yard. Chris was off in a shot into the dark and the rear of the yard where he knew there was a small screened in gazebo that stood secluded by the yard's shrubbery. It was easy to find it was lit with a soft glow of yellow light. 

Pulling open the door Chris found the little structure to be a light with candles that flickered everywhere, everywhere except where David had Angela pinned to the floor straddling her with his body. Her hands had been tied behind her probably with the help of his buddies as David leaned over her kissing her his hands ripping at the front of her dress. 

"Nooo," Chris shrieked rushing David knocking him from Angela half a dozen of the candles flying over in the process. 

David was back up grinning at Chris, "I've waited a long time for this and I'm going to enjoy beating the tar out of you." He swung out wildly Chris blocking the punch countering with his foot to David's middle. 

As David fell back more candles tipped over and the wood floor began to smolder. "Angela run," Chris shouted. 

"Not without you," she cried back getting herself to her feet. 

Taking the opportunity David's fist shot out hitting Chris on the cheek. Shaking it off he swung back smashing David's nose just at the structure burst into flames. 

"Chris," Sydney was shouting as she pulled the gazebo door open a blanket of smoke whooshing out at her near choking her. 

"Aunt Sydney," Angela cried. 

Chris heard his mother's call blocking another punch from David and delivering one of his own to send young Preston to the floor where he stayed. Going to Angela he put his arm around her just as his mother did and together they made it outside with her. 

"Mom David is still in there," Chris cried turning to rush back in just as Sumner came out carrying David in his arms. 

_Methodist Hospital_

Catching sight of his wife Gage came barrelling into the hospital emergency the children in tow. Danny headed towards his mother and father while Piper and Cat rushed to Syd. As their small arms went around Syd's waist Gage's arms went around his wife the same time asking, "Syd how's Chris and Angela? Are you guys all right?" 

"We're fine Gage," Syd assured him grateful he was there with his arms around her. "The doctor is just checking the kids out making sure they didn't get too much smoke." 

"Rangers and Mrs. Walker," the emergency room doctor had come into the room. Anna B quietly herded the kids over to a couch to where Sumner sat to let the grownups talk to the doctor uninterrupted. "Both Chris and Angela are going to be fine. We'd like to monitor them for a couple of more hours before you take them home though." 

Walkers and Gages alike nodded their heads thankful that their children were going to be fine. 

"If you could follow me I'll take you to them," the doctor smiled. 

"Thank you," Walker spoke for them all. 

"Alex how could you let this happen?" came the distinct voice of Jenna Preston from the other end of the corridor. "We supported you, befriended you and helped with your HOPE Center. You've been in our home and us in yours how could you let this happen?" 

Turning Alex walked towards Jenna who stood with Brad and Elizabeth Preston Walker a few steps behind her. "How could I let this happen?" Alex asked her voice low and menacing. "How could I let this happen?" her voicing rising as she continued, "After your son snuck into our house when we weren't there. After we asked him to stay clear of Angela he came to the dance with his friends with the intent of doing bodily harm to Angela's friend Chris Gage and sexually assaulting her. 

Still you have the nerve to come here and ask how I let this happen," Alex's rage burning within her. 

"You ungrateful little…" It was Elizabeth Preston who spoke out. "After all Brad and Jenna have done for your pathetic little center. You have no sympathy or compassion for David who lays upstairs in pain his face and body disfigured by the fire caused by their brat interfering in what was due him." 

"Mother please," Brad tried to silence his mother. 

"Brad you are just like your father you don't know how to take what is due you. Jenna has more backbone then you," the elder Mrs. Preston ranted on. 

Ignoring the older woman Alex once more turned to face Jenna and Brad. "I'm sorry it came to this but it will not go unanswered David will be charged along with his three friends." 

"I understand," Brad began to say stopped by his mother's sharp slap landing across his face. 

She stood in front of him glaring into his face for a few minutes more before walking away from him and out the doors never looking back. 

Walker put his arm around Alex and together they turned walking back where Sydney and Gage waited for them to join their children. 

Once again the doctor began to lead the way down the corridor stopping to push the door to exam three open to admit the still anxious parents. All four headed in only to stop short at the sight of Chris his arms embracing Angela their lips meeting in their first real kiss." 

Gage stood beside Sydney his mouth agape, as was his wife's. Alex's eyes opened wide as she clutched Walker's hand who in turn loudly cleared his throat. 

"Mom Dad," Angela squeaked as Chris' arms dropped to his sides both their faces going very red. 

"We were just…" Chris began to stutter out. 

"We can see what you were just…" Gage finally got out. "I think we have many more discussions ahead of us Chris," his father continued. 

"Many more young lady," Alex reinforced to Angela, "Many more." 

_At Home At The Gage Residence_

"Everyone tucked safely into bed?" Gage asked pulling the covers back for Sydney to slide in beside him. 

"Everyone including Kitty," Syd sighed reaching over to turn off the light before settling in her husband's arms. 

"It's really been some week," Gage commented letting his hand play up Syd's arm she in turn rolling to her side and cuddling closer. 

"It sure has," she agreed letting her lips brush his chest. 

"Can you believe it Chris has girlfriend," Gage murmured fluttering his own kisses across Syd's brow, her cheek, her neck… 

"Hmm yes he does," Syd agreed pulling herself up to tease Gage's lips with her own. 

"Does it make you feel old Syd?" Gage asked just as her hands moved across his hard stomach and backside the same time nibbling on his neck. 

"Not even slightly Gage," she moaned feeling his hand caress her back before rolling her beneath him. 

"Me either Babe," he whispered taking her for his once more. 

The End. 


End file.
